


Donut Date

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel out on the date he owes him after being helped out of the locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donut Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Stuck out of Luck' in my 'Eat Well and Also Often' series.

Of all the places Cas saw himself before school, Dunkin’ Donuts was definitely not one of them. Not that he didn’t love donuts, but being dragged out of bed at six o’ clock in the morning because, according to his older brother, Dean was knocking on the door asking if Cas was up and ready to go kind of ruined any tolerance he had for the breakfast pastry.

“Well don’t look so grumpy about it, you’re the one who said I owed you a date,” Dean had pointed out when Cas came to the door with a glare and a huge hoodie on.

Cas quietly sips his coffee from where he sits now in a booth across from Dean, who’s nibbling on a donut and working on a crossword puzzle, of all things.

“Do you always wake up this early?

Dean lifts his head, tilting it to the side as he thinks.

“Pretty much,” He shrugs, “Actually, it’s probably somewhere around five thirty so I can get breakfast and a shower in but, yeah. Why?”

“You had breakfast but you still wanted to invite me out for donuts?”

“Date. Remember?” Dean jabs his pencil in Cas’ direction. “Are there any sprinkled ones left?”

“And you decided on one so early in the morning because?” Cas peeks in the bag between them and fishes a rainbow sprinkled donut out to plop on Dean’s napkin.

“Thanks.”

Cas rolls his eyes when Dean says nothing more, but then he fills a space in the puzzle and puts his pencil down.

“I guess I thought it’d be easier since you cram yourself with homework after school; wouldn’t stand a chance against those algebraic equations.”

“Oh, like you don’t spend your time doing that exact same thing,” Cas crosses his arms.

“Sure but you and I both know if you offered donuts that homework wouldn’t be getting done.”

He’s got a point there.

“How did you even know I was going to get detention that day?”

“Which one?” Dean smirks as he reaches for the donut and takes a bite.

“The only time I’ve ever _gotten_ detention, Dean. Last Friday when I pulled you out of my locker.”

“That was _not_ the first time you’ve ever had detention.”

“How would you know?”

Dean holds up a finger while he finishes another bite of donut.

“I don’t, but if I was late enough to get a detention so were you,” He says once he swallows.

It’s a solid answer so Cas drops the subject and sips on his coffee while Dean continues plowing through the bag of donuts for the next twenty minutes. Even after knowing each other for so long there are still so many things they haven’t learned about each other. But Cas likes learning, so it’s nice.

_Dean_ is nice for even asking him out to breakfast in the first place. He wasn’t being serious when he brought it up, but then again he wasn’t serious when they ended up going out the _first_ time either. At least he doesn’t think he was.

Maybe he should stop getting Dean to take him out like this.

“Hey, check and see if they have any more chocolate left.”

Cas shifts in his seat.

_Maybe._


End file.
